Various forms of plumbing joints utilize internally threaded slip nuts and it is not unusual for slip nuts to be broken or corroded to the extent that they must be replaced. Replacement of slip nuts, generally, requires the removal of adjacent pipe sections or fittings to enable a peripherally continuous replacement slip nut to be applied over an associated pipe section and such removal of a pipe section or fitting is time consuming and often results in unwanted "down time" of the related plumbing section. Accordingly, a need exists for structure enabling the ready replacement of broken or corroded slip nuts.
Examples of split-type threaded coupling or slip nuts similar to the subject of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 436,357, 609,509, 919,913, 1,082,993, 3,498,642 and 3,689,110.
However, these previously known forms of slip nuts and/or couplings, while being readily installable, are not constructed in a manner facilitating inexpensive production and yet providing a split threaded split nut operative in substantially the same manner as a conventional peripherally continuous slip nut.